Issue 179
Issue 179 is the one-hundred and seventy-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 30: New World Order. It was published on May 2, 2018. Plot Michonne asks her daughter to elaborate on her earlier sentiment that they must "know their place". When Elodie is reluctant, Sebastian asserts that the community owes him and his family for everything. He warns the group against any further issues, advising that they consider what is at risk. Mercer steps in at this point, noting that Sebastian's mother allows him to get away with a lot, but that she wouldn't want him slapping their citizens for no reason. Sebastian then slaps Mercer, saying that there was a reason - to prove a point. Sebastian hastily makes his exit after this, as he notices how angry he has made the officer. Mercer attempts to assuage the group's frustration by explaining that even though the community has a few bad people, the sheer size of it means you don't see these people often. He further explains that they all know that worse could be happening than being slapped, but Michonne interjects that this doesn't make it right. Mercer agrees, and cites this example to Siddiq as one of the reasons that the soldiers may need to "blow off steam". Siddiq uneasily agrees. As the group convenes at Elodie's apartment, Michonne questions Siddiq on what Mercer meant with his comments to him. Siddiq relays to the group the conversation that he overheard between Mercer and George in the locker room. Elodie and Stephanie aren't convinced by the story, believing Mercer to be someone who ultimately likes the way things are. Stephanie adds that incidents with the "upper class" are few and far between, which prompts Michonne to question how the community has a class system to begin with. Elodie and Stephanie further explain that the Commonwealth bases a person's social status almost purely on what they did before the outbreak. A person's class determines their work assignments, and their work assignments determine their level of income. Stephanie and Elodie believe that the system isn't unfair, as you are allowed once per year a chance to apply to move up. Eugene admits that the system can have its merits, however their community has never been at a size where such a system is feasible. Princess likens the system to a video game, and approves of it. This however prompts Magna's indignation, who is incredulous that the community is willing to go back to a world of "haves and have nots". Magna decides that she's already had enough of the community, but Michonne implores her not to judge them just yet. She explains that as their communities continue to grow larger and rebuild, a class system may eventually become unavoidable. Using the Hilltop as an example, she states that not everyone is able to live in the Barrington House, and those who cannot live in trailers. She concludes by pointing out that if people have the opportunity to move up, then it isn't all that bad. Magna cuttingly reminds Michonne that she used to be a lawyer, and stands to gain quite a bit from the paradigm shift. Michonne states that her own past has nothing to do with it, but Magna reminds her the point they're arguing is that it actually has everything to do with it. Magna resolves that she wants nothing to do with the Commonwealth. Some time later, Michonne and Elodie take a walk through town. Elodie tells Michonne that when she returns, they should go to see the other settlements. She mentions her favorite one in particular, a place called Greenville that sits on a huge lake, and people have boat houses. Siddiq, Eugene, Princess, and Stephanie eat at a local cafe. Stephanie explains that the guards they see in town are all trainees, as the more experienced soldiers run missions outside to keep the area clear. The group meets up again that night to eat at an upscale restaurant with a view of the city. Elodie notes that she normally doesn't get to eat at such places, and that the Commonwealth might be trying to impress them. Stephanie and Eugene go on a walk together, where she offers to show Eugene her apartment. Eugene agrees, though Stephanie is slightly embarrassed by the suggestive dialogue. Stephanie later shows Siddiq around an area that is under development, noting that there are quite a few construction jobs. This piques Siddiq's interest, who states that is where he'd like to be if he came back. Michonne cooks a meal for herself and Elodie, with the former asking for a form of repayment for her work. Elodie says she has something in mind, and the group is later seen cheering at a football game. Michonne meets with Lance Hornsby, who asks that Michonne consider staying when Pamela sets off to meet with Rick in Alexandria. They are aware of how happy Michonne is to see to be reunited with her daughter again, and Lance affirms that the Commonwealth could always use more lawyers. Michonne rebuffs that she has definitely already considered staying, and Lance assures her that she hasn't truly seen all that they have to offer. As Pamela prepares to depart, Sebastian is close behind her. She tells her son to listen to Lance while she's gone, and not to cause any trouble. Sebastian expresses his disapproval over being treated like a child to be looked after, and Pamela doubles down with a more serious warning, to which Sebastian finally complies. Pamela tells Sebastian that she knows things have been hard since his father passed, but assures him that he is destined for greatness as long as he applies himself. Pamela has her son give her a kiss goodbye, telling him that at least he's doing that right. As Mercer assists her into her wagon, Eugene asks Michonne if her daughter is coming to see her off. Michonne states that Elodie is not seeing her off, as she is not leaving. Michonne believes she has been away from her daughter for too long, and doesn't want to leave her again. Eugene believes that she is the best one to talk to Rick about what they've seen since The Commonwealth barely conversed with anyone else, and that if anything, Elodie would have came back with them. Michonne hands over her katana to Eugene, telling him to give it to Rick. As Eugene reels from the weight of the request, Michonne explains that the katana was never who she was, and is no longer who she is now. She is certain that her comfort in living in the Commonwealth without it will tell Rick everything that he needs to know about the community. Michonne lays complete faith in Pamela handling the diplomatic talks, and Eugene tells her that her presence will always be needed. She disagrees, smiling as she sees them off. As the group rides off, Siddiq questions Eugene on why Stephanie isn't coming, to which the latter reveals she couldn't step away from her duties. Siddiq laments this as the two seemed to bond with one another, but Eugene states they are just friends. He elaborates on how like-minded they are, especially in the thinking that people need to have more babies in order to ensure the sustainability of society. Siddiq smiles at their obvious attraction to one another, telling Eugene to get to it. Princess tells Magna and Yumiko that she is excited to see Alexandria and meet Rick. She is delighted at having options on where to stay again, and is also looking forward to seeing the new Hilltop. She later tells Eugene that she just might miss Pittsburgh. Over the course of the trip, Pamela sleeps in a huge tent meant exclusively for her. Yumiko expresses disapproval over this as there is room for them all to fit in it, but Magna silences her. On a different night, Pamela has dinner in her tent with Mercer, asking what information he was able to glean from the visitors. He tells her that Eugene will be useful to them, as he is very intelligent. The next day, Eugene notes that they might be able to make it before sundown, which prompts Pamela to speed up the caravan. As the group gets to a point where Alexandria is in view, Pamela sees the community and is repulsed, calling it a "shithole". Eugene and Magna break away from the caravan, determined to get to Rick and give him the details they've managed to gather on the Commonwealth before they catch up. Eugene hopes that the Commonwealth is actually as nice as they seem to be, for their sake. Credits *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Magna *Yumiko *Siddiq *Juanita Sanchez *Stephanie *Lance Hornsby *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Matt *Sebastian Milton *Mercer *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *Sebastian's Father (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First mention of Greenville. *This is the 14th issue where Rick Grimes doesn't appear. *This issue marks the second time Michonne has given up her sword after declaring she doesn't need it anymore. However, this time it's for good and this is the last time Michonne is seen with her sword. Category:Media and Merchandise